


Shots in the Dark

by ScooterThyme



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt, established deckerstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooterThyme/pseuds/ScooterThyme
Summary: In which Chloe is an instigator, Lucifer has a gun, and the former takes out a bit of frustration on the latter.





	Shots in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one-shot that grew out of a Tumblr post. Flutterflap, you are a freaking _genius_ for coming up with the title!!! Un-beta-ed.

Detective and Devil stood back to back, half crouching in the near-dark. Both had guns raised and at the ready, waiting for yet another attacker that would surely find them sooner than later. If it weren’t for having to protect one Chloe Decker, Lucifer would’ve jumped right into the situation as if it were any routine hunt for a few corrupt souls lurking out of their cells.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Chloe whispered, quickly aiming her weapon to take down a foe that dared to step out from behind a column mere yards away.

“A bit more excitement than you bargained for, then?”

“I just wasn’t expecting to get shot at by a bunch of kids on my day off.”

“Yes, it seems some of the little miscreants are disturbingly skilled at this.”

Chloe had been surprised at how cavernous the space was once they entered it, and it distracted her just long enough for one of their opponents to get in a quick pop at her shoulder. Lucifer had immediately turned, and with laser-like focus, taken out the perp with a shot square to the chest. There might have been a chance that his eyes briefly flashed red in doing so, but he wasn’t quite sure. While still a tense situation, it was absolutely not a fair fight after that.

At this point, Chloe recognized that Lucifer was far more focused than she was, despite her being more experienced in situations like this. She glanced back over her shoulder at him, a slight grin creeping onto her face.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you might _actually_ be having fun,” she accused.

“Well, if I’d known this made it acceptable to shoot children, I’d have done it ages ago.”

Chloe could hear the smirk in his voice, but before she could reply, her thoughts were cut off by Lucifer shooting another one of Trixie’s so-called friends who thought they could sneak up on the pair. He’d racked up nearly a dozen hits by now, and Chloe knew there weren’t that many more that he hadn’t gotten yet. Everyone had scattered after his initial retaliation for her at the beginning. Not one had dared to come at them twice. They weren’t entirely sure the other side hadn’t begun to turn on each other at this point.

After another quick scan of their surroundings, Chloe motioned towards a nearby alcove, implying they might be able to catch a short break from the chaos. Now hidden well in the darkness, Chloe advanced slightly on her partner, effectively cornering him.

“Yeah, maybe we should do this more often. It’s not exactly relaxing, but it’s not as tense as work.”

“Is that so, Detective?” Lucifer purred, his smirk now taking on a different air entirely. Chloe leaned up towards him, inching closer to his face.

“And teaming up makes it even more fun.”

“Yes, that does seem to be working out quite in our favor, at the moment.”

Now on her toes, Chloe closed the distance between them, pushing up to Lucifer for a quick but passionate kiss. She pulled back, eyes twinkling with mischief.

_**BZZRT** _

Lucifer blinked, looking down on her in complete confusion. She’d shot him right in the chest. He was at a complete loss for words. Chloe knew an opportunity when she saw one, quickly making her escape, stifling a laugh as she did so.

It took until the LEDs on his fake carbon fiber vest had stopped blinking for him to fully digest what had just happened.

Coming back to his senses, he heard a giggle from just a few feet away. Trixie popped the top of her head over a barrier, smile evident in her eyes. She giggled again when she realized Lucifer had spotted her.

“And just what are you looking so smug for, spawn?”

_**BZZRT** _

Trixie looked down at her own vest, having missed the fact there were breaks in the wall she was hiding behind. Lucifer had zapped her in the chest. She blinked, then snickered.

He could swear he heard her mutter, _“Worth it,”_ as she skipped away. A quick adjustment to his cufflinks, and Lucifer set out to find his next target. The Devil generally enjoyed hunting in the dark like this, and it was only slightly dampered by the numerous small urchins that frequently whizzed past him.

“We really must discuss this propensity for your shooting me, Detective!” he called out to the middle of the room, during a break amid continuous giggles and shrieks.

“Shut up, or I’ll do it again!” came the reply, though he couldn’t quite determine from which direction.

“Is that a promise, or a threat?”

_**BZZRT** _

The shot came from halfway across the room, up from the mezzanine level, hitting him in the back. His vest went on the blink again. Lucifer whirled around and chuckled, still unable to figure out exactly where Chloe was.

_“Yes!”_


End file.
